


Last Minute Paper

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel needs help with a paper that is due tomorrow and Sam is more than willing to offer his assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt ‘sex between the shelves’ at spn-cues.
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Gabriel hated the library. He usually avoided it at all costs, but today that was not an option. He had a ten page paper due tomorrow on a topic he hadn’t done any research on yet. Gabriel was beyond screwed, and not in a way that he enjoyed.

The only good thing about the library was the new, hot student who worked at the reference desk. Sam, Gabriel read on his name tag, was tall, broad shouldered, and had a super fine ass. He was everything Gabriel wanted in a guy. Gabriel never talked to him though. He couldn’t. Sam was smart and good looking and Gabriel was dorky and funny looking. Gabriel usually took to stalking Sam from afar, but today he had no choice. He was in a pickle and Sam was his only option.

“Hey,” Sam looked up from the math problem he was working on, “I need your help. I have a paper due soon and I need some references.”

“When’s your paper due?” Sam gave Gabriel a look that said he already knew the answer; he just wanted Gabriel to confirm his suspicions. 

“Fine. It’s due tomorrow. You happy?” Gabriel got a satisfied smirk in response.

“Alright what’s your topic?” 

*****

Sam was a wealth of information. He was just as smart as Gabriel expected and apparently he was good at his job too. Gabriel was set with books that were relevant to his topic. Now all he had to do was write the damn thing.

“I’m here until seven. If you need anything else let me know.” Sam gave him a small smile before he walked back to his desk.

The innocence Sam exuded made Gabriel fall a little more in love; and also was kind of a turn on.

*****

At seven Sam made an appearance at Gabriel’s table. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and an apple which he tossed at Gabriel.

Gabriel sent him a confused look. “I thought you might be hungry.” Sam replied as he took a seat across from Gabriel.

“Do you want me to edit your paper?” Sam offered. Gabriel just stared at him, mostly in shock. “You can say no of course. I just thought, if you wanted, I could help. Maybe.”

Gabriel thought there couldn’t be a more perfect man than Sam.

*****

They worked in silence until ten. By then Gabriel had a half-way decent paper, thanks to Sam. 

The two packed up their bags and collected all the books to put on a cart to be put back by a librarian. Gabriel was following Sam between two rows of densely packed shelves when he suddenly found himself pushed up against the shelf to his left. His shocked sound was muffled by a pair of really soft lips. 

Gabriel pulled back. “What was that for?” He sounded put out, but mostly he was just stunned. 

“You’ve been stalking me for months. I’ve waited for you to make a move, but you seemed to need a push in the right direction.” 

“Guess I’m not as sneaky as I thought.” Sam chuckled and put his lips back on Gabriel’s.

Gabriel lost track of time as they made out. Sam slipped a hand inside Gabriel’s shirt and he moaned in response.

Sam’s lips were gone. “If we’re going to do this, you need to be quiet.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “And what are we going to do?”

“I’m going to press you up against this shelf and we’re going to have sex.” Gabriel moaned again and Sam gave him a disapproving look.

“Alright, I’ll be quiet.” Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel’s throat in a way that Gabriel assumed he meant he approved of the statement.

Sam got his own jeans open and down enough that his cock sprang free. Gabriel barely had time to wonder how that was going to fit inside him before his own pants were down and Sam ordered him to step out of the offending garment. 

Sam spun Gabriel around and pushed on his back so he was bent at the waist. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, “Lube? Condom?” Sam smirked and pulled a packet of lube and a condom out of his back pocket. “Aren’t you the boy scout.”

Sam opened the condom and rolled it over his length. He ripped the lube packet open and drizzled it over his fingers. One finger went to circle Gabriel’s entrance, while his other hand rubbed over the skin under Gabriel’s shirt. 

The finger pressed in slow and gentle. It was still too much because Sam was a much bigger person than Gabriel. Sam soothed Gabriel with whispered words and calming circles rubbed on his back. 

Sam managed to get a second, and then a third finger in without too much trouble. Gabriel was a sweaty mess when Sam pulled him up and pushed his back against the book case again. 

Sam lubed himself up. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Sam panted in his ear. Gabriel bit his lip and did as he was told. If possible, he was more turned on that Sam could take his weight and have him like this. Because who didn’t want to have hot sex against a wall, or bookshelf, and be able to see their partner fall apart in their arms.

Sam lined up and pushed in slow. Gabriel bit into the skin at Sam’s neck to keep from making a sound. Sam’s face was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pleasure at the tight, warm heat of Gabriel around him and pain at attempting to be quiet when all he wanted to do was moan at the intense feeling.

The speed Sam set was slow. He was trying to keep it together; and attempt to last long enough to make it good for Gabriel as well. Gabriel’s fingers dug sharply into Sam’s back and the skin of Sam’s shoulder muffled the keen Sam was sure Gabriel was making. He angled his thrusts for that spot again. 

Sam quickened his pace; because although this was some of the best sex Sam had ever had, they were still in the library and could get caught by a cranky old librarian any minute. Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel and a few strokes later Gabriel was coming all over the bottom of Sam’s shirt. He flopped boneless against Sam. Sam rearranged Gabriel in his arms, thrusted in thrice more before his own orgasm over took him.

They basked in the after glow a moment. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and Sam set him down so they could both redress. Sam admired the curve of Gabriel’s ass as long as he could before it disappeared beneath his jeans.

“Wanna come over and order a pizza?” Gabriel didn’t face Sam as he asked. Even though they just had mind blowing sex he didn’t want to face possible rejection.

“That sounds great.” Sam smiled and shifted his bag to cover the stain on his shirt. Gabriel attempted to walk semi-normal as they headed out the library and into the night.

Gabriel laced their fingers together and pulled Sam in the direction of his apartment. “I’m glad you made the first move.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m glad too.”


End file.
